50 moments of Yuffentine
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: One word Prompts. Got the idea from another author.


**I got the idea to try this after reading mykingdomfan ****50 Word Prompts. They provided me with the link for words generator and it went from there. I'm sure I may have made mistakes that I failed to find and correct. If I get a good response, I will continue.  
**

**1. Politico**

Vincent's headache grew worse, as Yuffie screamed dumbass politico at the television screen.

**2. reserve **

Vincent felt slightly reserved during dinner; when Yuffie declared he was her boyfriend and he had no say in the matter.

**3. Detox**

"Vincent, just think of a detox, dancing in the sunshine." He knew right then, there was no chance in hell he'd ever understand her way of thinking.

**4. pool**

"Hey, Vinnie! Isn't having a smoking section in a restaurant like having a peeing section in a swimming pool?"

**5. rose**

"I'll buy you 2 Roses; 1 real and 1 fake. And I'll love you until the last rose dies."

**6. cornflake**

"Why are you crying, Yuffie?" Vincent asked his pregnant girlfriend. "Because, I stepped on a Cornflake, and now I am a cereal killer."

**7. Light**

She truly believed she was the light of his dull, bleak, boring existence. He couldn't agree with her more.

**8. coffee**

It was such a simple thing; a small smile while being handed coffee, and just like that, he realized he was in love.

**9. apricot**

Vincent stared, wishing he could be that apricot Yuffie was eating.

**10. amazed**

Vincent gazed at his beautiful newborn child, amazed that someone like himself had helped in making such a perfect human being.

**11. security**

When held in Vincent's arms, the security of feeling wanted and loved left her content and warm inside.

**12. sweeping**

Vincent found himself dumbfounded and slightly confused in how Yuffie had tricked him into sweeping the entire mansion.

**13. hysterectomy**

They both were heartbroken after the birth of their third child when Yuffie had to have an emergency hysterectomy.

**14. stir-fry**

The first time Yuffie cooked Vincent dinner. He wasted a whole day staring at the ceiling, puzzling over how she had manged to get stir-fry stuck up there.

**15. married**

Yuffie thought back on her married life with Vincent. Although, it wasn't always easy; it sure was interesting to say the least.

**16. muscular**

Yuffie would have drooled the first time she saw how muscular he was under all his dark clothing if it hadn't been for the large bleeding gash across his chest.

**17. glue**

Vincent wanted to ring Yuffie's neck, when he discovered she had used super glue on his gun and the nightstand.

**18. handsome**

Yuffie couldn't really understand why some people found Vincent creepy. To her he was the perfect candidate for tall, dark (at least his hair was), and handsome.

**19. panic**

Yuffie nearly had a panic attack when she saw the positive pregnancy test.

**20. spy**

Yuffie was forever thankful for her ninja skills and small cameras when she was able to spy Vincent taking a shower.

**21. scissors**

One lazy afternoon, Yuffie tried to use scissors on Vincent's hair while he was taking a much-needed nap. She almost died that day.

**22. Exiled**

Exiled from Wutai was heartbreaking but spending the rest of her life with Vincent was worth all the tears.

**23. keepsake**

Although, she was glad he finally gave up the cape. She refused to let him toss it in the trash, saying it was a keepsake.

**24. elope**

Yuffie often joked that they should elope. Her reasoning that they already acted like a married couple.

**25. rationalization**

Laying in bed, Vincent gazed down at the sleeping woman in his arms, rationalization hitting him hard. It was no longer just having sex but making love to his little ninja.

**26. photograph**

Hung over the stone fireplace was their wedding photograph.

**27. breast-feed**

Vincent fell more in love with his wife every time he watched her breast-feed their three-month old son.

**28. tribune**

In their backyard, Yuffie had Vincent construct a large garden of colorful flowers in tribune of their friend Aerith.

**29. slice**

Yuffie wanted to choke Vincent when he ate the last slice of apple pie.

**30. laptop**

Vincent was not amused when he turned on his laptop and a picture popped up of a bikini model with his head.

**31. distraught**

She was distraught when she thought Vincent didn't love her anymore.

**32. candy**

It amazed Vincent about the variety of candy that Yuffie not only knew about, but was trying to force him taste.

**33. trouble**

When asked why she always manged to get into trouble? She replied that made life that much more fun and interesting.

**34. rest**

When he asked why she would let him relax. Yuffie told him be could rest when he was dead.

**35. sparklers**

Yuffie tried to explain to Vincent why sparklers were a must for a summer party.

**36. complex**

Yuffie understood that Vincent was a complex person. All the more reason she wouldn't stop trying to figure him out.

**37. regret**

Loving Yuffie would be one thing he'd never regret.

**38. cute**

Yuffie let out a small yawn before collapsing across Vincent's lap, soundly asleep. Brushing some stray hairs out of his lover's face, he realized how unbelievably cute Yuffie was.

**39. grovel**

He didn't know why she was angry at him but he sure knew he would grovel on his knees just to get back into her good graces.

**40. sugar**

Vincent couldn't stomach or understand how Yuffie was able to eat eggs with maple sugar.

**41. Advice**

Vincent didn't like getting any advice from anyone, but sometimes Yuffie knew what she was talking about...sometimes...

**42. Concentration**

Yuffie is proud of the fact that she can take one glance around a room and be able to watch and know everything that goes on, then Vincent stalks in and he's the only thing she can focus on.

**43. dice**

Yuffie knows that if she is careful when she rolls the dice, she'll always come out on top with her loving gunman.

**44. warpath**

Vincent swore he wasn't afraid of Yuffie but once a month he did everything he could, to ensure he was nowhere near her and the her warpath.

**45. sparkled**

Sitting on the stairs, a confused Vincent pondered for hours wondering why Yuffie had asked him an odd question "Did he sparkled in the sun?"

**46. stamina**

Vincent was never thankful for any of the experiments that Hojo preformed on him until Yuffie pointed out his long-lasting stamina in the bedroom.

**47. rival**

Yuffie couldn't help viewing Shelke as her rival for Vincent's attention. At least she did before Vincent pushed her into the wall and kissed her.

**48. telegram**

Vincent held and rocked grieving Yuffie after she received a telegram, stating her father had passed away.

**49. paralyzed**

Yuffie stood paralyzed with fear when Vincent fought Omega.

**50. psychosomatic**

A doctor determined there was no physical explanation for her stomach pains, rather, he believed her symptoms were psychosomatic, and therefore referred her to a therapist. Vincent had to restrain Yuffie physically from using her shuriken on the doctor.


End file.
